Untouchable
by Ice745
Summary: Whose eyes am I behind-I don’t recognize anything that I see-Whose skin is this design-I don’t want this to be the way that you see me --When Bella arrives in Forks she brings secrets and danger that the Cullens never expected. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

The plane ride to this cold wet town was bearable. The car ride from the airport--alone with Charlie--was a different story. We knew my situation well and he was cautious to stay clear to protect myself and his own well being. The car ride was filled with awkward silence but every now and then he would have the courage to ask me questions about Phoenix, about my mom, and about her new husband and I absentmindedly answered each one with a forced smile.

It took us some time to arrive at the house I once called home. It felt different this time—I guess growing up and with newfound eyes I saw it differently from when I was younger. Charlie helped me with my bags and I reached down to grab a lighter bag when his hand made contact with my glove covered hand.

"Sorry." He muttered as he quickly retracted his hand from mine.

"It's ok Ch-Dad." I corrected myself quickly.

"Um…school starts in about an hour if you feel like going today. If not there's always tomorrow." He stated softly and I could tell he was trying not to push too hard. "I know how hard it is for you to be around people right now but I think if you were careful you could start a new life." He suggested.

"What if I hurt people Charlie?" I asked gazing sadly into the gloomy sky.

"You'll be careful. You'll learn to be careful." He advised. "Look Bells, I'm not going to pressure you to do anything. It's a tough time for you—for us—right now and whenever you're ready you can try to live the life you want."

"I'm just scared." I spoke softly.

"I know you are Bells. No one blames you for being afraid."

"I'm not afraid for me. I'm afraid for other people."

"I know you are." He sighed out.

"You know what Dad." I spoke softly after a long moment of deliberation.

"What's that?" He asked.

"I think I'll try it for today and if I feel uncomfortable can I come straight home?" I asked looking into his deep dark brown eyes that mirrored my own.

"If ever you feel uncomfortable or scared there you just let me know and I'll come get you." He assured me. "I got you a surprise but it won't be here till tomorrow but for now let's get these into the house and I can take you." He smiled softly.

"OK." I agreed as he led me into the house.

Nothing much has changed since I left this home so many summers ago. My room was exactly how I've left it. I could only smile to myself as the memories of the past flooded my thoughts. I walked around my small room--side stepping the luggage and bags that cluttered my bedroom floor. I gazed at a picture of when I was younger—Charlie was holding me in his arm in this one and another was when Renee was holding my hand as we walked through the park. I gazed down at my glove covered hands and fought away the tears that threaten to fall from my tired eyes. I wiped away the beginnings of a tear and called out to Charlie.

"Are you ready Dad?" I called through the house.

"Whenever you are Bells." He replied and I caught a hint of concern in his voice.

The ride to school wasn't as torturous as the one from the airport. Now there seemed to be some decrease in tension. We've broken the ice back at the house. He knew I was scared. I knew he was scared. I knew he was worried for me. And he knew I was worried for everyone else.

He pulled the cruiser to the front of the school and came to subtle stop.

"The administrators are expecting you today or tomorrow so they should have your class schedule ready for you. The office should be easy to find." He told me.

"Thanks." I said softly and departed from the car. I strolled to the entrance catching glances from the other students. I heard whisper and murmurs every so often as I passed groups of people. I just hoped they knew to keep their distance.

"Hey! You must be Isabella! I'm Jessica!" A perky girl came up to me suddenly. So much for distance I thought to myself. She offered her hand for me to shake and I hesitantly stared at it for a moment.

"Hi I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you Jessica." I greeted forcing a smile. I reached out with my covered hands and took hers and shook it gently.

"Where are you headed to?" She asked politely.

"The main office. I have to pick up my class schedule." I replied.

"Oh it's this way. Here let me show you." She offered as she linked arms with me and towed me down the hall. The physical contact she felt she needed to give out made me extremely uncomfortable.

We reached the office in no time and she ushered me through the door.

"May I help you?" A middle aged lady asked us.

"Yes I'm Bella Swan. I'm here to pick up my class schedule." I told the lady as I walked up to the counter.

"Ah of course. We're so glad to have you Bella." She said genuinely. "Here's your schedule and here's a map of the school just in case but I'm sure our students will be more than willing to help you dear." She added handing me the two slips of paper.

"Thank you." I told her as I turned and exited the door. I peered at my schedule while Jessica looked over my shoulders to see what classes I had. She just kept inching closer and closer and suddenly she screamed and my heart stopped beating in fear. What have I done I thought to myself.

"Bella! Bella! You're in my first period!" She exclaimed in excitement.

"That's great." I forced out.

"C'mon it's this way." She told me as she linked arms again and dragged me through the halls greeting random people every so often. Most of them told me their names but I barely knew whose name goes with which face--I met so many people it got confusing.

We finally made it to class and I gave my slip for the teacher to sign.

"Welcome to Forks Isabella." The teacher greeted.

"It's Bella." I corrected him courteously.

"Of course. Please find an empty seat." He suggested.

I looked around the room and found an empty desk in the back. I practically ran to the desk to avoid the inevitable stares and greetings from the other students. I sat down and desperately tried to become invisible but those wishes were long gone out the window.

"Hi Bella. Welcome to Forks." An angelic voice spoke. I was hesitant to turn at first but when I did I saw the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Her skin was pale which only complimented her pixie like hair and her golden eyes. Golden eyes? I have never seen those before but now I realized they are the most entrancing of eyes.

"H—Hi." I returned her greeting stuttering from shear shock from her beauty. Why would this model like girl talk to a simple ordinary—correction plain looking girl like me?

"I'm Alice Cullen. It's nice to meet you." She introduced herself extending her pale hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Alice." I hesitantly shook her hand and even with gloves on I felt the sting of her icy cold hands.

"Are you cold?" She asked noticing my shiver.

"Just a little bit." I answered looking down my hands.

"It can get a little cold around here at least today isn't as bad as it could be." She pointed out. "You're covered up like you are going to Alaska or something." She smiled at me warmly as she noticed my attire.

"I get cold really easily." I lied.

"Understandable. So where are you from?" She asked.

"Um…Phoenix." I replied meekly.

"Drastic weather change." She replied.

"Bella I'm so glad you're in my class!" Jessica said in excitement as she took a seat in front of me.

That was the last thing Alice said to me before the teacher began his lecture. Every so often I would gaze through the veil of my hair and look at her beauty. She stared off in the distant not once paying any attention to the teacher. She looked as if she was in her own little world never noticing my intense stare. The class—lucky for me—flew by quick and so did my other classes with little incident. I met a few genuinely nice girls and some charming boys throughout the day but as expected I tried to keep a distance—for their sake.

Lunch period arrived pretty quickly as I navigated through the halls and students to find the cafeteria. The room was pretty loud as conversations from different groups of students stacked on top of one another and silence was nonexistent. I got into the line and grabbed a bottle of lemonade as I gazed around the lunch room trying to find a solitary table I could hide at. I quickly found one—I paid for my drink and made my way over to the table managing to only trip once. I felt eyes on me as I moved across the cafeteria.

I sat down facing the cafeteria with the wall to my back and studied the room of students. I continued to gaze around noticing some people I've met since I've been here. Most of them were still in line. I continued around the room and then my eyes fell on her table—Alice. She was sitting there with four other people. One girl and three guys—they were just as beautiful as she was. Their beauty far surpassed the mediocre standard that was at this high school.

I continued to stare—I couldn't help myself—and then they all looked up at me simultaneously. Embarrassed about being caught I quickly tore my eyes away from their table. Their beauty burned an image in my mind and yet one of them stood out the most. He seemed to be the youngest of them all and truthfully the most angelic. His bronze hair and golden eyes burned their image permanently in my mind. I dared another glance and my eyes met with that beautiful angel. We stared intently at one another for what seemed like centuries and then he broke his concentration and turned back to his family. I noticed his mouth move to say something but I was too far to hear. But somehow I knew they were speaking of me because after he was done they all turned their attention to me once again.

I quickly looked away again and stared at the line and noticed that Jessica and some other people I've met were headed towards me.

Great I thought to myself. Can't they sense that I'm dangerous to be around?

TBC

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

Silence.

That's all I could hear from her.

Her mind was blank.

Void of thoughts to me.

I couldn't help but stare at this girl. Her eyes pierced through me like a hot knife through butter. Her deep dark brown eyes reminded me of mystery and secrets. Her delicate pale skin of her face and mahogany hair glistens in the dimmed sunlight that shown through the glass window which portrayed her as an angel.

Why am I thinking these thoughts? She is just a mere human girl who should hold no interest to me. But the way she carried herself was strange to say the least. And her mind was a mystery to me. How and why was her mind blank to me?

I desperately tried harder and focused all my energy just to hear an inkling of her mind but I couldn't. I was overwhelmed with the thoughts of those around me and yet none were hers. We had just stared into one another's eyes never once attempting to break the trance. I found myself not wanting to but why? Finally I did break my intense stare and turn back to my family who watched me with worried eyes.

"I can't hear her thoughts." I clarified.

"Wait what?" Emmett exclaimed in a low voice as my siblings turned their gaze back to the girl. I saw in their minds the image of the girl quickly turning away as they turned to look at her. She seemed quite embarrassed to get caught.

"Why do you think you can't hear her Edward?" My favorite sister asked.

"I don't know." I replied in frustration.

"Is it something to worry about?" Jasper asked.

"I met her already and she seems like a really nice girl." Alice said.

"You met her?" I turned to look at her narrowing my eyes in confusion.

"Yes I met her. I introduced myself to her." She replied calmly.

"Why would you do that? We are supposed to blend in and keep a low profile." I hissed out in annoyance.

"She seemed like she needed a friend. A new girl in a new school she must feel all alone. I was just trying to be nice." Alice argued.

"It's not safe." I added coldly.

"It's not like I'm going to blurt out I'm a vampire Edward." She protested.

"What if she gets the idea? What then? We move again?" I continued to argue.

"Settle down you two. It hasn't come to that yet and plus she seems harmless." Jasper said as I felt a wave of calm wash over me.

"She seems like she's more danger to herself than anything." Emmett laughed. "Did you see her trip?"

I gazed back to that mysterious girl and found that she indeed made new friends. Her table was already over populated by students who were continuously asking her questions.

"_Whoa, over react much?" _I heard Jessica thought. I am so grateful that her lust for me has diminished for the past months. But who was she referring to? Who over reacted? _"Hmph wonder why she jerked like that when I touched her?" _ I heard Jessica thought again.

That is an intriguing question. Not only does she shy away from social situations but she jerks away from physical contact as well. But why? There has been too many why's with this new girl. But why do_ I_ feel the need to find the answers to these questions?

"_Edward are you ok?" _Alice thought to me. I only nodded in response as I continued to stare at her table. _"Why such curiosity for the girl?" _Alice thought to herself.

"I don't know." I replied as I abruptly stood from my seat and exited the cafeteria in a hurry.

"_What's his problem?" _ Rosalie sneered.

"_Eddie what's wrong?" _Emmett asked.

"_Edward?" _Jasper asked with worry.

"_Where are you going?" _Alice spoke with curiosity.

I needed to think. There are too many things going on. Too many unanswered questions. There were too many strange feelings going through me. Once the coast was clear I ran straight to my Volvo and sat in the driver's seat and turned on the music. Classical music slowly began to fill the silence of the car and carried me to my place of peace where I could sort out everything.

There were so many unanswered questions.

Questions that shouldn't hold my attention yet they did.

I remained in the car for the remainder of lunch as the music created a serene atmosphere for me. An atmosphere that I desperately needed to calm myself. Over the music I finally heard the bell for next period to start. I slowly pulled myself from the car—not wanting to return to school—and made my way to my biology class. I was there before most of the students and made my way to my table. A table that I had all to myself because humans were too afraid to be near me. If only they knew the reason for that fear.

I stared straight ahead ignoring the students that were piling in through the tiny doorway. I absentmindedly stared at a spot on the wall never noticing a scent that tickled my throat. Slowly that tickle turned to an annoyance.

Suddenly a gush of air hit me as a person sat next to me and my throat instantly burned worse than I have ever felt in my existence. My hand instantly clamped my mouth and nose shut as venom filled my mouth. I slowly turned to see who had the bravery to sit next to me. My mind whirled and spun out of control as I realized it was her. The girl who had her mind blocked from me. The girl who had so many unanswered questions about her. The girl who completely intrigues me. And now she was the girl whose scent I couldn't deny myself.

She turned suddenly and saw my reaction and her eyes displayed an array of emotions: hurt, shock, fear, and loneliness. I turned back to the front and scooted my chair as far away from her as possible. I could feel her eyes burning holes into me but I couldn't face her. Taking a deep tormenting breath I removed my hand from my nose and concentrated on not breathing for the remainder of the class.

We sat in silence as the teacher began his lecture handing out the lab as he talked. He came to our table and placed two of them on our table. Without looking I reached over and pushed it towards her. Suddenly I felt the fabric of her glove. Just as quickly as we touched she retracted it in urgency. I looked over and she quickly turned her head away from my view.

Did the coldness of my skin scare her? Did our sudden contact shock her? What was it?

We continued to remain quiet. Not a word was exchanged between us. We completed our labs quickly and sat in the awkward silence. I continued to hold my breath as I waited for the end of class. For all that was holy I prayed that time would move quicker. I watched the clock in anticipation and seconds before the bell rung I quickly rose from my seat exiting the class.

Leaving _her_ behind.

TBC

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

It's been almost a week since that strange day happened. It's been almost a week since he has been out of school. The day he looked at me as if he'd kill me right then and there. The look that sent shivers of fear down my spine. His family still showed up at school yet he was nowhere to be found. I tried to rid the image of him from my mind but failed miserably. I wondered what I'd done to cause him to hate me so. We've never spoken a word yet he was so hostile towards me.

The day went by miserably. It had begun to snow a few days ago and the cold air bit at my exposed skin. I looked out the window during lunch period and watched as the sun desperately tried to break free of the clouds. I gazed aimlessly around the cafeteria that housed the many students of Forks. Nothing out of the ordinary sparked my interest until my eyes fell on their table.

All four of the Cullens were staring at me. Alice seemed to be the only one whose eyes gleamed at me. The others however were a complete opposite in emotions. Was it me? What did I do to them?

Throughout the week, Alice has been quiet to me since that first day. It seemed weird because she was friendly to me that day. Now I felt that she wasn't allowed to talk to me. Sometimes I would catch glances of her from the corner of my eye--conflicted between talking to me and not. I wonder why? Maybe her brother told her to ignore me.

The bell had rung and I slowly made my way to my next class—Biology. As I walked through the door my sights finally saw him. He was there—Edward. My heart jumped slightly at the sight of him but I composed myself as I made my way to the table. I sat down ignoring his presence and he did the same to me. I began arranging my things getting ready for class. I glanced at the clock and we still had five minutes before class started. I sighed at the awkward situation I'd placed myself in. I stared aimlessly at the board waiting for class to start.

"Hello." A velvety voice spoke from beside me. I thought I was imagining it at first so I ignored it. "Hello." The voice said again. I slowly turned and found a pair of golden eyes staring deeply into mine. My breath caught in my throat—I couldn't speak.

"I'm Edward Cullen, I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself last week." He began again as the corner of his lips curved slightly into a smirk.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Bella Swan." I introduced myself as I unconsciously eyed him in suspicion.

"Welcome to Forks. How do you like it so far?" He asked in his angelic voice.

Desperately trying to find my voice I was able to choke out mere words, "It's ok…I…I don't like the cold or the rain."

"Then why move here?" He asked curiously as he laughed at my response.

"I came here to stay with my dad. I needed to get out of the big city for awhile." I explained as I eyed him in confusion. "You were gone for awhile." I stated.

"Yeah I had to go out of town. Personal reasons." He explained vaguely. Thinking that was the end of our chit chat I returned my gaze to the front of the class. I watched as Mr. Banner began collecting the items for our next lab and distributing them accordingly.

"Why did you need to get out of Phoenix?" He spoke again. I turned to face him suddenly. I was confused—I didn't tell him I was from Phoenix.

"How'd you know I was from Phoenix?" I asked in return.

His eyes flickered quickly that I barely noticed. "Alice told me. I think you may have told her or she overheard it from somewhere." He replied quickly.

"Oh ok." I replied hesitantly. "Um…I moved here because I wanted to try a smaller town—less people." I added at the end. I took a deep breath and continued to calm myself. His golden eyes up close were a magnificent sight. I wondered—they they were adopted how come they all have golden eyes?

"I see. Do you not like people?" He chuckled to himself.

"I do. There was just too many in Phoenix." I replied honestly. He nodded in agreement.

"I tend to like smaller towns myself." He stated casually.

"Alright class. You have the instructions for the lab. Please begin with your lab partner." I sighed out in disapproval—I was hoping for an independent lab.

"Ladies first." He suggested as he pushed the microscope closer to me.

"Thanks." I replied as I took the microscope from him. We went through the lab rather quickly. We were done before the entire class so all we had to do now was wait until the bell rung.

We sat in silence for awhile staring aimlessly at nothing in particular.

"Where are you from?" I asked casually breaking the silence between us.

"Alaska." He answered after a moment. Did I just catch him off guard? He seemed to not expect my question.

"And you're adopted?" I hesitantly asked hoping that it wasn't a sore subject.

He smiled at me. "Yes I am. Alice and Emmett are my siblings. Rosalie and Jasper are twins." He replied as he kept the smile on his face. I began to blush crimson as he continued to stare at me.

"I didn't mean to be rude. I was just curious." I explained myself.

"Nothing to worry about Bella. It's a perfectly valid question." He assured me. He turned away from me for moment and I noticed a grimace of pain ran over his face. As quickly as he winced he became his normal self in an instant.

"Are you ok?" I asked in concern.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" He replied as he turned back to face me.

"I thought I saw you in pain I was just concerned."

"Thank you. But I assure you I'm perfectly fine." He spoke as his smirk returned to his lips.

Time flew by and class was quickly over. A few students were not even done with the lab but time ran out for them. I turned to say good bye to Edward but he was already gone. I turned to the door and saw a glimpse of him exiting the class. He sure moves pretty quick I thought to myself.

The rest of the day followed suit and the school day finally came to an end. For some reason I beamed with joy inside. I didn't know why or how but today seems different from other days. I walked out of the gym as I made my way to the truck Charlie had given me last week. It was an old truck but it moved so I was pleased. As I closed the distance between my truck I glanced around the lot and found Edward and Alice standing by his Volvo. His eyes locked on me.

My heart jumped again as I broke the eye contact and scrambled to retrieve my keys. I rummaged through my bag and found it difficult to locate them. I was starting to get frustrated until the screech of tires caught my attention. I spun around just in time to see it.

Tyler's van…

Skidding on ice…

Skidding right towards me…

I had no time to breathe. I had no time to react. I had no time to scream. I only had time to think of one single thought…

_Maybe it's for the best…_

The van continued its dangerous course towards me. I felt the last beats of my heart pounding in my chest. Suddenly I was pushed to the ground by someone. I felt their arm holding my waist as my head hit the cold concrete. I winced in pain as I looked up just in time to see a pale hand stop the oncoming van. I heard the crushing sounds of metal and the thud of the impact as his hand collided with the side of car. And where his hand was—he left a big dent.

I slowly looked up to see who my savior was. My eyes met those magnificent golden eyes once again. He slowly brought his hands up to my head to my check my injury.

"Bella, are you alright?" He spoke as his hand came closer to my head.

I couldn't think for a second. I was so memorized by the god in front of me. How did he stop the van? How did he get to me so fast? Why were his fingers so cold against my skin?

"No!!" I screamed into my hands as I felt the familiar tingle where his skin made contact with mine. I pulled back quickly from his touch and I saw him lose his balance for a second but he regained it almost immediately. His touch didn't last long but it was long enough. Too long…

"_Oh my God! Bella!"_

"_I hope she's ok."_

"_I gotta call 911."_

"_What the hell happened?"_

"_Oh my head."_

I don't know why or how but all of the sudden my mind was bombarded with different voices. Voices I recognized and some I didn't. I swore I heard Jessica, Angela, and Mike's voices. But I didn't hear them through my ears. They were screaming in my head. I winced in pain as the voices got louder and more chaotic. They continued to scream around me --my ears started ringing.

Then I heard a familiar velvety voice in my mind that I recognized and it came forth overpower all the others.

"_Oh no I hurt her." _ I heard his voice as if he spoke to me. _"I was reckless. I could've exposed us. No one seemed to notice me running over here though." _ Am I going crazy? _"I hope she's ok, I saw her hit her head pretty hard."_

"I'm fine Edward." I replied as I winced in pain. "It was just a little bump."

He went rigid and backed away slowly but remained calm. "What's wrong Edward?" I asked as I looked up to see his face frowning at me. He looked confused.

"I didn't say anything." He finally spoke. He turned away from my gaze inspecting the cars around us. _"I didn't say anything. How did she hear me? It was just a coincidence." _

"Because you keep talking." I exclaimed in annoyance completely oblivious to his confusion. He shot me another look.

"_Edward you idiot! You've exposed us all!"_

"_What were you thinking Eddie."_

"_Is she ok?"_

"_This means trouble. We might have to deal with her if she saw too much."_

"_She'll figure it out for sure now."_

These voices were new. Some were familiar yet all were beautiful to say the least. The last voice seemed angry as an image played through my mind. Edward was standing before her and then in a blink of an eye he was gone. Just gone—only to reappear near me?

The voices all but disappeared and then an image emerged from my thoughts. I saw an ambulance rushing into the school lot—lights flaring and sirens blaring. Two guys rushed from it and placed me on a gurney. And then the image was gone only to be replaced by the voices again. I shook at my head trying to clear my thoughts of these mysterious voices.

"_Edward the ambulance is coming." _ I recognized that singing like voice—it was Alice. I looked over to him at the mention of his name and I vaguely saw him nodding. Was he nodding to the voice inside my head?

Out in the distance I heard the sirens of an ambulance. No—it couldn't be I thought to myself. How did I see an image of an ambulance coming? Why did I hear Alice's voice and she told him about the EMT? The sirens got closer and all I heard were the sirens now—the voices were gone.

The rescuers pulled the car away from us so they could get to us. They grabbed my arm and led me to a gurney. I refused to lay on that thing. Especially in front of all these people. They urged me to lie down but I continued my refusal. I wasn't hurt and I wasn't going to the hospital. We argued for a few moments when I heard the sirens of a cruiser. Please be him I prayed.

I turned slowly to find Charlie's cruiser pulling in. I smiled as I ran to his side.

"Bella!" He screamed—worry dripping in his voice. He ran over and hugged me close yet it felt cautious. I pulled away not wanting to hurt him.

"I'm fine dad. But they want to take me to the hospital. I don't want to go. Please don't make me go!" I exclaimed ranting like a little child.

"Of course Bells." He replied as he turned towards the EMT's to explain or lie for me. I took a deep breath trying to regain my composure. The accident should've scared me to death but what happened after was strange and confusing. I heard voices. I heard his voice. I saw images of those two guys who tried to force me on the gurney. I saw the image of Edward moving faster than humanly possible. But how?

Then it hit me. Edward knew somehow. He reacted to me like he understood. He knew something-- I was I going to find out what he knew.

"We can go Bella." Charlie spoke breaking me from my thoughts. "Dr. Cullen will come by tomorrow to check up on you just in case."

"I'm not going to the hospital." I protested as we walked to the cruiser.

"He's coming to the house." He explained.

"How'd you pull that off?" I asked in disbelief.

"You're friend Edward told me he would be more than happy to drop by." He replied.

"Edward?" I asked in confusion as I turned to find Alice and him standing there watching me curiously.

TBC

Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

Human

That is all she is. She had a heart beat. She blushes whenever she's embarrassed. Her blood flowed through her veins. The blood the monster in me yearned to taste.

Is that all she is? She read my thoughts when we were stuck between the cars. I saw it in her eyes. I heard it—the way she answered my thoughts. But how?

The car accident had caused a few complications. There was a possibility someone may have seen me run inhumanly across the parking lot. There was another possibility that someone may have seen me stop that van. There was a bigger possibility that Bella may have seen more than she should have. Too many for my family to ignore. It will only take one for it to endanger my family.

I drove my family home in silence. At least to them it was silent. However their thoughts screamed at me with intensity. Some were concerned—some were angered by my sudden actions.

"_You are a complete idiot Edward Cullen."_

"_Why did he save her?"_

"_What hold does this mere girl have on him?"_

"_Should we be worried of the consequences?"_

We've arrived home at our usual speed. Rosalie—who was the angriest—stormed into the house without a single word or thought followed by Emmett. Alice and Jasper stayed behind for a few moments to give me sympathetic looks before following our other siblings inside. I wonder how bad this is going to be.

I took an unnecessary breath of air before climbing up the stairs and into our home. In the time that it took me to enter, the house Rosalie had already told my parents everything that just occurred a few hours ago. They glanced up at me with confusion and concern as I entered the living room. I fell uncomfortably into a chair as I waited for the lecture and punishment that was bound to be coming my way.

"Son, did anyone see you?" My father asked in worry.

"No, none of the other humans' thoughts were suspicious." I replied covering my face with my hands.

"And Bella?" Esme asked. _"This girl has caused my son such stress. I wonder if it is something more than he is showing."_

How could it be more I thought to myself. She was only human. A magnificent, innocent, delicate human. A human that could never understand the world I live in. A human girl that would never _want_ to be with a monster like myself.

"I don't know. I can't read her thoughts." I replied. "But something weird happened." I started as I brought my hands away from my face and I glanced at my family. Everyone had turned their attention to me now.

"What happened?" Jasper asked concern was apparent in his voice.

"I think she was able to read my thoughts." I threw out there with no warning. Everyone gasped in shock and their thoughts were running a hundred miles an hour.

"_How is that possible?"_

"_She's just a human!"_

"_Is she even a human?"_

"_What did she hear?"_

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie exclaimed jumping to her feet in anger. "She's only a human. Humans don't have gifts like yours."

"Carlisle, remember when I first came into my gift? I kept answering your thoughts without knowing it?" I asked as I peered into my father's golden eyes. He nodded in response waiting for me to continue. "Well that is exactly what she did. Every thought I had she replied to it." I finished. The sounds of my family's breathing were nerve-wracking. I've never seen them this nervous or worried before.

"Are you sure?" Esme finally spoke. _"Could this girl be a danger to my family?"_

"I'm pretty sure." I replied. "But before I realized it though, I thought about the possibility of exposure." I stated as I waited for the onslaught of anger.

"What?" Jasper screamed jumping to his feet.

"I couldn't help it and I didn't know she could read my mind Jasper." I defended myself.

"I thought of it too." Rosalie finally spoke which eased the tension in the room somewhat. "You think she could've heard me too?"

"I don't know and I didn't exactly say that we were vampires. I just thought of the possibility of exposure." He seemed to be comforted by that thought as he returned to his seat.

"Should we be worried?" Carlisle finally spoke.

"I don't know Carlisle. I can't read her thoughts and she seems to be able to read mine." I spoke calmly. "However, you and I are going to find out tomorrow." I stated confidently.

"How so?" He asked in curiosity.

"She didn't want to go to the hospital so I offered your services to her tomorrow morning to check her head." I explained.

"What happened to her head?" He asked eyeing me in confusion.

"She hit it against the concrete when I grabbed her." I said as a wave of guilt overcame me. If only I was more careful.

I glanced up and saw that Jasper was eyeing me suspiciously. _"He felt guilty of the pain he caused her. He's starting to care for her. I knew I felt something when he ran over to save her from that van." _ I heard him rant in his mind. He glanced and met my gaze for a mere moment before turning away. _"Is it true Edward?" _He asked me through his thoughts.

I couldn't answer him. I didn't have the answer.

"I'll see what I can do then." Carlisle replied agreeing with our meeting tomorrow. "Alice." He glanced at my sister. And then he turned to me. "Edward, keep an eye out for any suspicion that might come up." Both my sister and I nodded in agreement.

"At the moment there doesn't seem to be any suspicion from the other students. However, Bella's future is unclear, she hasn't decided yet but I'll keep an eye out for it." She replied.

"Excuse me." I spoke softly as I rose from my seat and made my way to my bedroom. I closed the door and went straight to my cd player. Music began to fill the silence of my room and I went to lie down on my leather couch.

"_Son, what is troubling you?"_

"_He's fighting with his emotions. Hmm—it seems a part of him is yearning for her yet he's fighting to stay clear."_

"_He is such an idiot."_

"_I wonder how long it will take him to see."_

Alice's thoughts caught my attention. See what? What future has she seen? What is she hiding from me? Was it about Bella? What do I have to see that would involve Bella?

Bella, she was such an intriguing girl. Fragile, innocent, mysterious—mere words couldn't encompass how I see her. What is it about her that draws me to her? What drives me to unravel the mystery of her mind? Why did I feel the need to discover her secrets?

These urges I have for her I must get rid of. It's not safe for her to be around neither me nor anyone of my kind. I knew that the moment her scent hit me. She was too enticing for any vampire to be around. We are too dangerous for her.

Yet she draws me to her…

I hadn't realized how long I laid there contemplating her place in my life and why I felt the need to protect and keep harm from her. Before I knew it, the morning's light shown through my window. I gazed into the dawn and admired its beauty. It won't be long now till I would be able to see her once again. To make sure she is safe. It was another chance for me to probe into her life and her mysterious mind. The quicker I unravel her mystery the faster I could rid her of the danger that I see in myself.

I rose from my seat and went downstairs to find my family lounging in the living room. Jasper and Emmett were busy playing chess. Rosalie, Alice, and Esme were captivated in the latest fashion magazine.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked my family.

"He's at the hospital picking some things up. He said he will meet you at Chief Swans' house around eleven." Alice replied never taking her eyes off of the magazine. "Good luck." She muttered softly. "You're going to need it."

I glanced into her mind and she intentionally blocked her mind from me—filling it with the latest trends in fashion.

"What are you hiding?" I said softly trying to hide my irritation.

"Nothing Edward." She replied innocently. "You better get going or you're going to be late." She added before turning back to her magazine.

I sighed out in frustration as I turned towards the door.

"I swear for such a tiny girl you can be such a huge annoyance."

TBC Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

Morning came to soon for me. If only I could fall back into slumber for just a few more hours but stubbornly my body refused to do so. I rose from my bed and headed towards the bathroom to get ready for the day.

After a few moments I emerged from the bathroom to find Charlie waiting on me outside the door.

"Morning" I grumbled still tying to rid the sleep from my voice.

"Good morning Bells" He replied smiling with his brown eyes, "Remember, Dr. Cullen will be here soon to make sure you're ok from the accident." He added watching for my reaction.

The accident -- it all came back to me vividly as I recalled Tyler's van skidding towards me, Edward's impossible strength and speed, the voices, and the visions.

"Yeah I remember." I mumbled trying to figure out ways not to hurt the good doctor. I wonder if Edward will accompany him. "Do you know what time they will get here?" I asked curiously.

"It should be…" Charlie started until we both heard the subtle knocking on our front door. "Now." He added sheepishly. "Be careful." My dad said softly before heading downstairs.

I stood on the steps as I watched Charlie open the front door for the doctor. My breath caught in my throat just as it has before when I saw one of the Cullens. Like his adopted children, Dr. Cullen was angelic in beauty with those stunning golden eyes. It would have stared at him longer but I noticed another angel standing slightly behind him in the background -- it was Edward.

"Good morning." Dr. Cullen spoke breaking me from my thoughts.

"Dr. Cullen" My father greeted. "Thank you for coming."

"Please, call me Carlisle." He nicely corrected.

"Sure, please please come in." My dad gestured towards the house with his arm. "This is my daughter Bella." Charlie introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella." Carlisle spoke in way that only reminded her of Edward. He reached out his hand and I gladly grasped it with my own gloved hand. Like before with Edward, the coldness of his skin burned through the fabric that separated our hands.

"It's nice to me you as well Dr. Cullen." I returned his greetings.

"Please, call me Carlisle." He corrected again chuckling softly under his breath.

"Um…ok." I stuttered releasing his hand from my own.

"Chief Swan, I would like to introduce you to my son Edward." Carlisle introduced and Edward finally came out from behind his father.

"Good morning, Chief Swan it's a pleasure meeting you." Edward greeted my father and Charlie returned his own.

"Shall we begin?" Carlisle asked smiling barely showing his pearly white teeth.

"Yeah let's get this over with." I grumbled showing my reluctance to the examination.

We moved into the living room and I sat on the sofa. Carlisle sat next to me putting down his medical bag on the coffee table. My father and Edward leaned themselves on wall as they watched with entertainment.

"Bella, is there pain anywhere?" Carlisle asked as he placed on some latex gloves.

'Thank goodness for that.' I thought to myself. "No pain, just a little headache." I replied. I noticed a pain expression on Edward's face for a slight second before he returned to himself. I wonder why that was?

"Have you taken an medicine for it" He continued as he placed a blood pressure brace on my arm.

"No not yet." I replied watching intently making sure our skin doesn't not touch.

"Follow the light." He instructed and I did as I was told. He continued on through his examination which took a mere fifth teen minutes--which I was glad for.

"Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary." Carlisle spoke as he took off the gloves and began gather his belongings. "If anything comes up I want you to call me immediately." He instructed as he rose from his seat.

"We will definitely do that." My father replied. "Thank you again for coming by the house. She really hates hospitals and this was kind of you." He added.

"It was nothing at all." Carlisle spoke as he moved towards the front door.

I rose from my seat as well with the intent of walking them out. I took a few steps but somehow or another my foot caught the flat surface of the carpet and I tripped forward. Naturally I threw my arms forward hoping to break my fall and my closed my eyes waiting for the impact. Then I felt those familiar strong arms catching me.

I opened my eyes to find those golden eyes staring at me again. He held me gently as he continued to hold me up--one hand was on my arm and the other on my waist. I could smell the faint sweet smell of his subtle breaths.

"Are you alright?" He asked, speaking to me for the first time since they've arrived.

"Aren't you tired of asking me that?" I joked breaking the eye contact I had with him.

He laughed softly as he removed his hands. I didn't realize during my fall my t-shirt that I wore crumpled up slightly exposing the skin of my abdomen. Suddenly the familiar tingling feeling returned and I realized he accidentally found exposed skin once again with his hand. The touch was subtle and quick but I hope it was quick enough.

Charlie and Carlisle stood by the door watching our innocent exchange. I took a step back and I watched for a reaction from him. He just blinked quickly a few times and regained his composure. He seemed off balance for a second--better than being unconscious I thought to myself. I glanced away quickly embarrassed of my clumsiness.

"_Edward it's time to go. She doesn't seem to be harmed in any way." _Carlisle spoke.

"I tried to tell you Charlie that I was fine." I replied in mock anger as I looked up to see the three men in the room staring at me in confusion.

"Bells, what are you talking about?" Charlie finally spoke eyeing me in concern.

"_Why am I so lightheaded?" _Inside my head the voice of Edward spoke.

"Dr. Cullen just said I wasn't hurt in any way." I replied staring at him as if he had a third eye on his forehead.

"Bella, he didn't say anything." Charlie clarified.

"_Did she hear me?"_

"_It is true…"_

"_Bella, please be ok."_

I stared in shock again as I realized the voices were back…and it happens when I seem to touch Edward…

Carlisle moved forward examining me with curious eyes. I was so lost in those golden eyes I didn't realize he was in reaching distance of me.

"Bella are you ok?" He asked in concern. "Please have a seat." He ushered me to the sofa again.

"_How is this possible?" _I heard Edward say but I glanced up and his mouth hasn't moved.

What is going on? Am I going crazy?

I gazed down towards my hands and wondered what these voices meant. Not only am I dangerous to anyone around me but now I have to go crazy with voices too?

I felt the coldness of a hand brush my forehead and instantly I jumped backward and gazed at Carlisle -- who only had the expression of concern. He blinked a few times and shook his head slightly -- the same thing that Edward did earlier.

"_What was that feeling? Did you feel it as well Edward?" _I head his voice say. "I'm sorry Bella, I was just checking your temperature again." He apologized glancing quickly over to his son. _"I'm lightheaded for no apparent reason."_

"I'm sorry." I spoke as I stood up to leave. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to clear my head. Suddenly my mind was filled with weird images and sensations.

I see the blurring of the forest as I raced passed them in an incredible speed…

I feel years and years passing by slowly and it seemed I lived them all…

The scent of a hospital overwhelmed my nose…

The warmth of a liquid filling my mouth yet I didn't know what it was…

I see the Cullen children spread out across a field in some sort of uniform…

I hear the sounds of a piano playing and it made me feel safe…

Suddenly the images went dark and I didn't feel safe anymore.

I feel a fire burning through every one of my limbs….

The fear of discovery….

The last image I saw were three dark figures standing in a dark cold room. They emerged and I only saw their blood red eyes, pale white skin, razor sharp teeth, and blood tickling down the side of their mouths.

I gasped for air as I opened my eyes and the feeling of remembering -- that's what I called it -- went away. The feeling was familiar -- it always happened when I accidentally touched people and their memories became my own for awhile.

"_What just happened? Why did she go pale?"_

"_Her heart rate just climbed dramatically!"_

"_She acted like Alice when she has a vision?"_

_Were these Carlisle's memories? I looked over to Carlisle -- who now stood beside Edward, I see fear in their eyes -- were these really his experiences?_

_TBC Please review!!_


	6. Chapter 6

Edward POV

Carlisle and I left the Swan resident with confusion and fear plaguing our thoughts. We knew nothing of the mystery that was Bella. Was she even human? Was she dangerous to us? The drive to the house was silent but my father's thoughts were not. He was replaying the recent events over and over in his mind -- trying to piece together a puzzle that had too many missing pieces.

"Edward." Carlisle spoke breaking the silence. "She read our minds." He pointed out in astonishment.

"How is that possible." I replied thinking of the impossible truth.

"I'm not sure exactly how. Something happened in that moment when she fell and you caught her. She was just as shocked as we were I noticed." He thought out loud. "Did you feel anything when you caught her? Something strange even to us?" My father asked.

"I felt light headed for a moment and then she pulled away from me as if she knew." I replied remembering that feeling of being weak.

"I felt that as well when I went to check her temperature." Carlisle agreed, "And she also reacted in the same manner as well."

Is this why she avoids physical contact at school I wondered.

"After my encounter with her, did you notice the stare she gave us after her attention came back to us?" Carlisle asked breaking my train of thought.

Yes--I did notice. It was a stare that broke down all my defenses and it seemed like all our secrets was uncovered for her to see. A knowing look that made me question the secret of our existence.

"It was like she knew who we really are." He continued. "And when I was near her I felt this sensation…like something was being taken from me."

"I felt it too. Both times that I've been around her in close proximity." I replied with shock upon realizing this. "I'm going to find out." I stated as I put the car in park.

"Edward, I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Carlisle replied. "We really don't know who or what she is."

"It's something I feel I have to do Carlisle." I argued.

"Just be careful." Carlisle spoke after a few moments of deliberation.

"I'll keep a safe distance." I said before I left.

I exited the car and immediately ran into the woods. As the cold crisp air hit my skin and the blur the woods passed me by I began to wonder again the draw that Bella has on me. Was it the mystery of her mind? Was it her clumsiness or her personality? Or was it her scent? Once again she will draw me to her as a moth to a flame.

I reached the edge of the woods that surrounded Bella's home to find Alice standing there. I slowed down my pace and walked in human speed to stand next to her.

"Why are you here?" I asked without looking at her.

"I was keeping a tab on Bella like Carlisle asked us to." She replied quickly keeping her focus on the house.

"What did you see?" I asked as I read her thoughts and they were oddly blank.

"I don't see anything. That's why I'm here." She said worriedly. "Her future randomly goes blank. No events leading up to it or anything. It just disappears."

"When?" I asked in fear of the possible danger coming after Bella.

"Soon." She replied as we watched the Swan's residence with curiosity.

Bella POV

After the strange 'remembering' of Carlisle's memories, I retreated quietly into my bedroom. I replayed in my head exactly what had just occurred. Just recently, Carlisle touched me and his memories became my own for a little while. That's how it has always worked. But he didn't get as weak as the others that came before him. Nor did Edward, I wonder why?

His memories were weird to say the least. I couldn't make sense of it. They were impossible to be his memories but who am I to talk-- I'm the girl with one touch could kill someone. Some of his memories were extremely fascinating and I desperately wanted to know the truth behind them. Yet there were those memories I have no urgency of discovering.

I walked and stood near my window and gazed out thoughtfully as I remembered my second encounter with Edward. His strong arms, his sweet scent, and the gentleness of his breath on my face. Then, it was ruined when he accidentally touched me and my mind was bombarded with thoughts not my own. Oddly enough I didn't get any memories from him. This was the second time this has happened.

Should I test it out for a third time? They say third time's the charm right? But how could I ever subject someone to that purposely? Yet my curiosity urged me to find out the link between the voices and Edward. The connection between Carlisle and those strange images. Would curiosity kill the cat or would it kill Edward?

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw a car pull into our driveway and I saw Charlie was already outside ready to greet our guests.


End file.
